


Un pipistrello a mezzanotte

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grant Morrison addicted
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non si può amare Gotham: è semplicemente impossibile.<br/>E' una puttana dal ventre già molle e il trucco sbavato, liquefatto da quella che i cittadini chiamano 'pioggia', ma che a te paiono più schegge di vetro.<br/>E' una storia che ha già consumato troppe pagine - troppe vite. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pipistrello a mezzanotte

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

  
"Che è la vita senza speranza?    
Una gittata di dadi fra le tenebre, fra i deliri."   
\- Ambrogio Bazzero -   


 

**Un pipistrello a mezzanotte**

  
  
Non si può amare Gotham: è semplicemente impossibile.  
E' una puttana dal ventre già molle e il trucco sbavato, liquefatto da quella che i cittadini chiamano 'pioggia', ma che a te paiono più schegge di vetro.  
E' una storia che ha già consumato troppe pagine - troppe vite.  
Gotham, dove la giustizia strizza l'occhio al crimine e quest'ultimo apre le gambe a chiunque offra un po' di denaro e un po' di sangue fresco.  
E' pieno di nubi il cielo e si impigliano tra i tetti aguzzi di Gotham, denti barcollanti e affilati che stracciano quei sottili fili di fumo, quasi la pelle debole d'un bambino mai nato.  
Gotham, la città in cui gli incubi si fanno di carne e poi sanguinano, abbeverando i sogni di femmine disperate e pipistrelli solitari.  
Gotham, luci verdastre e malate e il puzzo della decomposizione morale.  
Gotham, una tana di serpenti e l'utero ruvido di mille e mille mostri.  
Gotham, sola e feroce, una donna con cui hai fatto l'amore troppe volte per non riconoscerne persino la più piccola imperfezione.  
Gotham: tua.  
  
Selina lo vede, lo sa.  
Selina conosce Gotham e crede nella sua bellezza, dolorosa e tragica.  
Selina comprende l'immensità di quel castello d'ossa e speranze divelte, un bosco ritorto e oscuro, un brusio continuo e gravido di rumori.  
Sospira, lasciando svettare nell'aere colossi armati d'acciaio e ferro, monumenti alla vastità della mente umana e lapidi premature.  
  
Tump.  
  
Il pipistrello fruga nelle ombre e si lascia assorbire dalle molecole disperate di Gotham, saggiando in punta di lingua tutti i suoi odori, i suoi umori.  
Si immerge nella sua anatomia, unghie nerastre che graffiano e graffiano, aprendo nuove ferite e infettando quelle vecchie.  
Si avvicina con cautela Selina, perché ogni volta che lo trova così assorto, così _perso_ , sa che potrebbe diventare l'ennesimo morso al cuore e un amplesso da lasciar lividi e tagli.  
Gli sfiora una spalla, percependone la tensione innaturale, una bestia intrappolata sotto - _tra_ \- la pelle.  
Bruce si volta di scatto, una bambola grottesca e spietata, una massa d'ebano contro il nulla della notte.  
Trattiene il respiro Selina, perché nei suoi occhi ha visto l'allucinato d'un fantasma che cammina ancora nella polvere del passato, lasciando impronte e ricordi.  
Ha visto un predatore inesorabile e un uomo gridare, bandito dal suo stesso corpo.  
Ha visto il tutto e il niente: hai visto se stessa.  
  
Gli occhi di Selina sono sempre stati spaventosi.  
Troppo grandi, troppo verdi, troppo pieni.  
Ti incute timore - _terrore_ \- tutta quella vastità, una liquida marea in cui è facile perdere l'orizzonte plausibile.  
Gotham bisbiglia - cigola - e ringhia bestemmie nelle tue orecchie, scavando nella polpa morbida del tuo Io.  
  
 _Prendila._  
  
Serri le palpebre con un moto di stizza, portandoti una mano al volto.  
Ti viene da vomitare e il tuo stomaco si è contratto in un pugno doloroso, nella stessa agonica posizione d'un insetto che muore.  
La gravità ti schiaccia al suolo e un sapore acido, come il residuo pastoso d'alcol mai bevuto, oppure quello di un paio di batterie scadute, ti invade la bocca.  
  
 _Prendila._  
  
E' lì, davanti a te, bellissima e morbida.  
Sa di fumo e di lenzuola sgualcite, bagnate da un desiderio che ti ha attraversato il petto e te l'ha poi squarciato, un buco rossastro e pulsante, palpitante d'un orgasmo inaspettato e vorace.  
  
 _Prendila._  
  
"Bruce?"  
  
 _Prendila._  
  
Sfrigola impaziente Gotham, il cupo ronzio delle luci al neon e il ghigno deforme dei cartelloni pubblicitari.  
Si spacca la tua pelle e ne esce un cucciolo grondante bile e sangue nero come ossidiana.  
La senti aprirsi tra le tue costole, una maschera che si asciuga al vento elettromagnetico di Gotham e cade al suolo inerte, la muta d'un serpente che si credeva pipistrello.  
Oppure era il contrario?  
  
 _Prendila._  
  
Selina non arretra, cauterizzata dalla pioggia che fa tic tic tac tac tac sull'impiantito in lamiera alle sue spalle.  
Stende le labbra in un sorriso disarmonico Selina, un pastello cremisi che le ha imbrattato gli zigomi.  
Stringe le dita in un pugno chiuso la gatta e l'orologio del tuo tempo si ferma.  
Un passo, due passi: Selina è davanti a te.  
Selina è _dentro_ di te.  
  
 **"Ti annoi, Selina?"**  
 **Riverbera la luce della sala sui suoi capelli corvini, gocce cristalline d'ipocrisia e miele velenoso servito come antipasto.**  
 **"E tu, Bruce?"**  
 **Sorrisi taglienti e la voglia un languore giù per i fianchi.**  
 **"Diciamo che le feste di questo genere sono la mia seconda pelle: Bruce Wayne non può certo astenersi dall'elargire un po' del suo denaro ai meno abbienti, non credi?"**  
 **Beve un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere Selina e i suoi occhi cercano sempre i tuoi.**  
 **"Scelta di parole interessante, Bruce." si avvicina, infrangendoti il respiro "e cosa c'è sotto questa 'seconda pelle', uh?"**  
 **Stiri le labbra in una piega selvaggia, la brama uno sciabordio continuo e violento.**  
 **"Uno spettro." replichi piano, la tua voce un gutturale assolo di urla represse "un pipistrello."**  
 **E Selina ti ruba il cuore.**  
  
"Non finisce con stanotte, lo sai questo, vero?"  
Alice è uscita dal Paese delle Meraviglie e il Bianconiglio si è rivelato un gatto irriverente e dai contorni fumosi delle strade di Gotham.  
Un filo di sangue le scivola lungo il mento e sussurra un bacio - un morso - che non ricordi d'aver dato.  
Si apre come un taglio slabbrato il tuo cuore e sulla bocca hai una verità che aspetta solo d'essere rivelata.  
"Immagino di no."  
Selina arretra e sorride, buttandosi nell'aria asfissiante di Gotham e perdendosi tra i suoi muscoli di pietra, tendini biancastri di futuri mal digeriti e poi spezzati.  
Sotto i tuoi piedi Gotham sembra un formicaio impazzito, minuscoli puntolini neri che corrono e corrono, ragni che agitano le loro zampe e insetti carnivori dalle grandi mandibole, ma il cuore piccolo.  
E' malsana Gotham e la pioggia ne attraversa i fumi tossici, rendendo la piana un eterno tramonto rosseggiante.  
Sorridi anche tu mentre il cielo si gonfia e rumoreggia, preda delle doglie d'una madre all'ennesimo feto mostruoso.  
  
 _"Non finisce stanotte."_  
  
E la pioggia fa ancora tic tic tac tac tac.


End file.
